


Shore Leave

by RedHawkeRevolver



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: And hot bearded Hawke, F/M, It's Isabela, Shameless Smut, Smut, Well what the fuck did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela sails into Kirkwall for a midnight tryst with her handsome Viscount.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wilding_Prism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilding_Prism/gifts).



> This quickie (teehee) one-shot was from a prompt from the lovely Wilding_Prism....
> 
> "How do you feel about a 60/40 green/purple m!Hawke and Isabela? Tall, brawny rogue Hawke who always gives people the benefit of the doubt and the shirt off his back, which drives Isabela to distraction in annoyance, but also causes her to spontaneously combust with lust every time she's near him? Can't live with him, can't live without him (or more precisely, his rather large manhood and chiseled abs. And maybe clever tongue)."
> 
> I've never written M!Hawke or Isabela, so this was a fun change and I hope it fits the bill my dear! Thank you and I hope you (and of course any other lovely reader!) enjoy it!

He was taking _forever_ . Not that she was surprised. Once upon a time, back when Garrett Hawke was nothing but Lowtown trash, he had always been overly generous, going out of his way to help every sorry sod that crossed his path who wasn’t capable enough to sort out their own shit. Now that he was Viscount, his relentless spirit of _giving_ was giving her a headache from boredom.

 

Isabela sighed loudly into the lonely air of the Viscount's office. She sat back in the Viscount’s chair, propped her feet up on the Viscount’s desk and waited for the Viscount. She was only going to be in Kirkwall for one night and she’d been hoping to surprise Hawke with an impromptu visit. He wasn’t expecting her back in port for a long stay until next month. She snuck into the keep thinking to bypass both the guards and the bureaucracy, but when she climbed in through his window, she found his office still empty despite the late hour. She knew he was probably still in meetings or hearings or some such snore fests listening to petition after petition that she was sure he would make it his mission to fix, solve or accommodate to the best of his ability.

 

Sadly, at the moment, his good heart was keeping her from the other good parts of his body. She was just about to get up and go search for him, duties be damned, when the door opened and Viscount Hawke walked through.

 

He hung his head over a stack of parchment he carried with him, looking tired and five kinds of beaten down. His tunic was half undone, the way he always loosened it when he felt like he couldn’t breath from all the _people_ that always set upon him seeking aid. His hair was mussed and loose, his beard in need of a trim. He was mumbling under his breath as he read whatever was on the parchment to himself.

 

When he finally looked up and saw her, his face transformed. The put-upon wrinkles on his forehead eased and his frown relaxed.

 

“Hi.” He said a bit dumbly.

 

“Hi yourself, handsome.” She rose and took note of the excited flutter in her stomach that only he could stir. She tried not to let it show. She had a reputation to keep up. Jaded as she was, though, there was just something about his _sweetness_ that made the hardened sailor in her go soft.

 

“I thought you weren’t going to be back for weeks yet.” Hawke tossed the parchment pile on his desk allowing the pages to scatter carelessly here and there. He reached out to her and she slipped into his arms.

 

“Well, sweet thing, I’m only here for one night and I couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than with you.” She reached up to rest her hands on his broad shoulders. His muscles were tied up tighter than the rigging on her ship. “It looks like you could use a night to yourself. What are they doing to you locked up in this keep? You can’t solve all the problems, you know.”

 

“Ha! I’m pretty sure Aveline and Cullen are convinced I couldn’t find my way out of a paper bag any more. All I get from both of them these days are disapproving looks and more problems to solve. If you look closely, you’ll see their boot prints on my backside.”

 

“Soooo, how is that different from the good old days, Hawke?”

 

“Oh aren’t you funny!” He half-heartedly tried to struggle away from her. So she jumped up on him. Wrapping her legs around his slim waist he caught her, making an ‘umph!’ sound and a few staggered steps as he adjusted to her weight. His big hands cupped her bottom _just right._ Without another word he kissed her. She reveled in everything that was Hawke. His kiss was noisy with throaty moans, growls of pleasure and rough with force.

 

He moved them forward and paused only to shift her weight to one arm and sweep the desk clean with his other. She landed with a grunt on the expensively carved wood, pulling him into her with her legs. When his stiff length rubbed against her heated core they both gasped. Damn but this man made her _want_ _it_ like no one else.

 

Hawke gave her a crooked, cocky smile. “So if you’re only here for one night I better make this good, huh?”

 

“Damn straight Hawke. Get to it gorgeous.”

 

The Viscount didn’t need anymore encouragement than that. Hawke had always been a deft little rogue with his hands and he showed her in stunning fashion that his skills hadn’t waned despite being trapped by the trappings of his station. Without even feeling the motion, the ties on her tunic came loose and before she could gasp in feigned shock he was tossing her garment unceremoniously over his shoulder. Running his legs down her thighs, all while occupying her lips with his wicked tongue, he pulled the concealed daggers from her boots and tossed those away as well.

 

Hurried now, heartbeats rising and a fog of lust descending around them, Hawke backed away from her to free himself from his own shirt and she kicked off her boots and did away with the rest of her garb. For one brief and vulnerable moment, as she sat naked before him perched on his desk and feeling goosebumps prickle her skin under his intense gaze. For one brief and vulnerable moment she let herself see past the fire of passion in his eyes and down into the kind soul that carried a deep emotion there, an emotion all for her that she dare not name.

 

But the danger of too much thought was fleeting as desire overcame them both again and suddenly they couldn’t get close enough, couldn’t act fast enough. Her normally smooth and subtle fingers stumbled clumsily over the ties to his trousers. He was well past being able to help her though as he lavished attention at the crook of her neck, the secret little spot that only he knew about, that drove her mad, _and wet and wanting_ . Lips and tongue and teeth, soft and rough by turns, nipping and licking and tickling and, _fucking void_ , she had to get in his damn pants already!

 

Finally and with great effort, she focused her attention enough to free his pride from its prison and it made her proud to see it standing at attention for her. When she wrapped her hand around him and stroked languidly, it was her turn to make him a fumbling puddle of crazed lust. She moved her fingers up and down his length and savored the roll of his eyes, the low moan in his throat and the feeling of his own fingers clenching at her hips with need.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Isabela, you fucking tease…” He stuttered out in between grunts of pleasure. After only a few more seconds, he’d had enough and decided to take the helm again. He pushed her flat on her back so hard her head landed on the desk with a soft thud. She barely recovered from the shock of it when he lifted her legs and pushed her thighs nearly flat against her chest.

 

When he shoved himself inside her without so much as a wink of warning she couldn’t hold in a squeal of surprised delight at the _fucking delicious_ intrusion. Hawke kept still, his thick cock buried deep, trying to even out his breath, eyes squeezed shut and lips pursed in pleasured pain. She could feel the heat of him, _the throb of him_ , and she arched her back against it driving him deeper, urging him to move. She raised her hands above her head to grab hold of the corner of the desk, knowing it was time to _hold on._

 

And hold on she did when he started thrusting, in and out, deeper deeper, harder faster. His eyes were open now, looking down at her with purpose and determination. Determination to give her a fuck so good, she’d think of it every night at sea, away from him, alone in her cabin until the wind and waves brought her back to his arms.

 

She tossed her head in abandon, detaching herself from reality, wanting her only reality to be the feel of Hawke inside her, pounding into her heat, over and over and over until…

 

“Hawke! Are you in there? We need you, it’s urgent!” Pounding at the door suddenly interrupted the glorious pounding Isabela was enjoying. Aveline’s voice rang out angrily on the other side.

 

Hawke froze. “Fucking void, it never ends!” He cursed under his breath.

 

The only thing Isabela could think in that moment was that if she didn’t get her ‘end’ she was going to _fucking end_ Aveline. She snarled at Hawke and said through gritted teeth, “Don’t you fucking stop now! Manhands can wait!” To punctuate her demand, she reached down and smacked his bare bottom.

 

Hawke’s eyes went wide and then he smiled. And then he did as he was ordered. With renewed vigor, and what seemed like a pointed effort to make their amorous activities obvious to any eavesdroppers, he spread her legs wide and drove into her like a man possessed.

 

With each stroke the desk skidded backwards against the flagstone floor and she moaned with loud satisfaction at the building bliss inside her core. Relentlessly he slammed into her and she held her breath, letting her head spin and the world turn dizzy as he pulled her up to her peak. With a final primal roar, Hawke’s hard cock swelled inside her and a white hot release exploded in her head. One last thrust and Hawke was exploding along with her.

 

Panting, they both collapsed onto the desk, boneless and sated. The heavy weight of him atop her was warm and comforting and exactly the kind of memory she wanted to take with her until she sailed into port again.

 

“Do you think she’s gone?” He asked, his head resting across her bosom.

 

“Eh, probably. You know, the offer still stands for you to come with me…?” She asked him every time they were together, knowing what the answer would be. It was the little game they played.

 

“Or you could stay and protect me…?” He replied.

 

She lifted his head affectionately and kissed his nose. Shifting out from under him, she rose, dressed and watched him do the same.

 

Before she left, Hawke gathered her into a tender embrace and stole a lingering tender kiss.

 

“Until next time, Hawke.” She said, before she slipped out through the window, eager to get back to the sea and already eager for her next visit with him.


End file.
